Who Would Ever Believe It?
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: Ginny Weasly is devastated and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? And why does Dumbledore have that glint in his eye? COMPLETE
1. A Series Of Most Unfortunate Events

Hello everyone! I'm Suzaku's Rose a reviewer of MANY d/g fan fictions I love them so much  
That I've decided to start one of my own!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the  
master JK Rowling all I own is the plot though I wish I could be as  
creative as her (characters are OOC)  
.  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be  
there to wipe the tears away? Why does Dumbledore have that glint in  
his eye? Read and find out!  
  
Now on with the fic! (  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
Chapter1: a series of most unfortunate events (AN: title not mine from  
a book)  
  
Ginny Weasly sat alone in her compartment on her way to her second to last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Her brother, his idiot friend Hermione and Wonder Boy didn't want to sit with her because they were afraid it would ruin their "image." Of course they didn't say that but you could tell.) Her auburn hair was swaying back and forth in the breeze of the open window. Her chocolate brown eyes, solemn. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. All do to the most unfortunate events that occurred that morning.  
~flashback~  
Ginny Weasly was awoken early by Fred and George, which pounced on her that morning. She cursed at them and threw a pillow at them. Even though she was the smallest of the Weasley clan she could surely pack a punch. They scattered. Then she got out of bed and started to get dressed when she stopped to glance into the mirror. The summer had been good to her. Her hair was no longer fiery red like her brothers were, but now a dark auburn color and she had "curves" now as her brothers liked to called them, (or rather hated to call them) in all the right places. She took the time this summer to make herself look perfect, (AN: You know getting a tan going to the Wizard Gym.) Or as perfect as she could look, just to prepare for this day. Today The Harry Potter :sigh: was coming to their house for his birthday. Ginny had been waiting for this. Now it was her time to prove herself to Harry. It was no silly little crush anymore, she was in love with him. She put on the most perfect outfit she got from Abercrombie and Witch. (AN: that name is not mine I don't remember what fanfiction I got it from but it's not mine!) She put on her short skirt and a very nice white blouse. "This will certainty grab his attention," she thought. Then she grabbed the present she bought for him that she saved up all her money for, a Broomstick Servicing Kit.( Harry used up the one he got from Hermione and now his Firebolt looked worn.) then she went down stairs. When she got down there, Ron took one look at her and his face turned purple. "What are you wearing?!" Ron roared. "Uhh clothes duh." She said lazily. Ginny Weasly also developed something else that summer, a backbone. "Go change NOW!" he ordered. "Shut up Ron" she snapped "I can do what I want and wear what I fancy without your permission." And with that Ron shut up. "Trying to impress Harry eh?" said Fred. "Ahh Mrs. Virginia Potter has a nice ring to it doesn't it." George implied. Ginny just rolled her eyes. She had more important stuff to do then take anymore crap from her brothers. She sat down on the couch and popped another mint in her mouth (Peppermint, his favorite flavor.) Just in case her plan worked and Harry kissed her. (Well that was what she was hoping.) She just wanted to be ready. This was her big chance to prove herself. Ding-Dong! "Oh Harry and Hermione are here." said a very excited Mrs. Weasly. She opened the door and all of the Weasly family shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Mrs. Weasly then invited them to sit down. "Before we start anything Hermione and I have an announcement to make." Everyone was now listening intently as Harry entwined his hand with Hermione's. "We are getting married."  
  
(Should I stop here? No way I'm not that evil ^o^)  
  
Everyone burst into applause. Shouts of joy from everyone filled the house. Well, everyone except Ginny. "Why, why, why?" she thought over and over in her head. "Why? Hermione doesn't deserve him. I do!" Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. The tears were now welling up in her eyes. She quickly gave her present to Harry and murmured a Happy Birthday. Then, raced up to room, and plopped herself on her bed, crying her eyes out, feeling like her world was ending.  
~ end of flashback ~ So now here she was, sitting there sad, alone, and down right miserable. She kept on playing that day over in her head again and again till tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of her compartment. "Come in" she said lazily not really caring who it was. But little did she know those two words were about to change her life forever.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco was awoken early that morning by the sound of breaking China, his father no doubt ever since Draco, yet again, refused to be a Death Eater he was having a fit. His mother came in and said "Draco dear get up or you're going to miss the train." His mother was one of nicest people you could ever imagine, why she married his father was beyond him entirely. He ordered the house elves to finished packing his trunk. When they were done he went down the 20 flights of stairs to where his mother and father were waiting. They all put some floo powder (AN: this is a different type a floo powder in which you can travel from a fire place to anywhere even without a fire place there.) and said in unison, "PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" When they arrived they're Draco tumbled to the ground while his father and mother were perfectly posed on their feet. His father whacked Draco with his cane and he shot up abruptly. He gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and a small nod to his father and boarded the train. He was having trouble finding a compartment. He went all the way down to the last compartment and knocked on the door. "Come in." a female voice said and he slid open the door.  
  
Well there's the first chapter! Plz review !good or bad, all reviews are welcome! Thanx 4 reading!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. A Certain BloneHaired Slytherin

Hello Everyone! Finally my second chapter is posted this was one of the hardest ones to write so don't be too harsh okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (Character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter2: A certain Blond Haired Slytherin  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
At the moment Ginny didn't know who had walked in. She was too immersed in sadness to care, until the person drawled, "Well it seems I've walked in a little weasel. Why the long face? Did your family become even poorer then they already were? Though I didn't even think that was possible." Ginny then whirled around and he saw her face... There were bags under her eyes and her face tear-stained. Draco had a rupture, a feelings going on inside him. Was it pity? Compassion even? "Are you all right?" he said "Yes." "Are you sure?" Draco said concerned. She couldn't hold it in any longer, "No" she started to sob, every ounce of feeling she had in her were pouring out of her eyes. Draco sat down beside her and she cried into him. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just concentrating on the sobbing girl on his shoulder.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
Ginny didn't know why she was just sitting there letting him hold her. She knew she needed a friend but she never thought she find one in Slytherin and a Malfoy no less. She felt herself falling asleep she had been up all night crying her eyes out and now she just wanted to, yawn: wanted to :yawn: to...ZzZzZZzzz  
  
When they finally got to Hogwarts Draco had left Ginny there with his jacket over him. Ginny woke up when the train stopped. She looked at the jacket that lay neatly on top of her recalling the earlier events on the train that day. "He was worried about me." she said shocked "He was worried about ME."  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Draco didn't know what possessed him to do that. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was too frustrated to think now so he put that thought in the back of his mind.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
As Ginny walked in to the Great Hall every boy took a second glance. "Is that Ginny Wesley?!" many of them said as she passed buy "hmm... I wonder if she has a boyfriend." All of the chatter subsided and Dumbledore made his entrance. "Good evening fell students I hope you all have emptied those heads during the summer to now fill them up with the knowledge for the New Year. We will now begin the sorting." As if on cue the Sorting Hat jumped out of Professor McGonagall's hands into mid air, opened its wide mouth and sang:  
  
Put me down upon your head And let me whisper in your ear I won't put you in just any house For your destiny I hold oh so dear Now you will hear this story Of how this school began Try to keep up and don't lose track I'll explain the best I can Now, this grand school is divided into four So put me on don't be afraid And see what I have in store Gryffinfor the bravest, daring nerve and chilivary Then of course is Syltherin who is as cunning as can be Then comes in dear Ravenclaw the wisest of them all Then there is sweet Hufflepuff their hearts will never fall So just put me on already I've never yet been wrong Let me whisper in your ear just wear you belong  
  
Everyone of course applauded after the song and impatiently waited for the sorting to be over.  
After the sorting Dumbledore made his regular announcements and one very interesting one. "I have noticed the many quarrels that all of the houses have been involved in so four people will be selected from each house to take all their classes with and share their own house. Then, you'll be separated into partners in whom you'll share a dorm. It shall be posted on the bulletin board in the Great Hall tomorrow. Let the feast begin.  
After she had stuffed herself with all the food her stomach could handle Ginny proceeded to the house elf chamber where she asked to get Draco's coat washed. "I can't just give it back dirty," she thought. After she finished on her way back to her dorm she crashed into something hard. "Hey, watch where you're..." she started to say till she realized whom she bumped into. "Watch yourself weasel." Yes, it was the Syltherin we all know and love Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, I uh... wanted to thank you for what you did on the train today." she said sincerely. "Yeah well, don't get used to it." he shot at her. "Well here's your coat then." she threw it at him and they both went on their separate ways.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
When Draco reached his dorm he took a look at his coat because it smelled different. It was spotless and smelled Summer Orchard fresh. "Did she get it washed for me?" he wondered. He put that thought in the back of his mind "She would never do that for me, she hates me. I should just stay away from her and forget it ever happened." That was his last thought. Then he got undressed, turned off his light and slipped into his silk sheets and fell asleep instantly.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
When Ginny reached her dorm she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow not even bothering to take a shower or anything. "I knew it, Draco hates me. I should just stay away from him and forget it ever happened." That was her last thought.  
  
Little did they know their last thoughts were of each other. 


	3. Arrangements

Here's CHAPTER 3!!!! Thanx 4 sticking with me so long it means a lot :`) here's chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter3: Arrangements  
  
Ginny woke up at 5:30 by her alarm. She cursed at herself for not remembering to turn it off but at least she gets all the hot water in the shower. She quickly undressed took a shower got dressed, brushed her teeth, and put on make up and went down to the Gryffindor common room awaiting 7:00 breakfast time.  
She had practically fallen asleep again when she heard the hussle and bussle of students coming down for breakfast. She quickly regained composure and went down to the Great Hall. She stopped to see why everyone was looking at the bulletin board and the memories of last night floated back into her mind. As the crowd started to clear, some crying, some cheering, she made made her way to the front and read the following...  
  
RAVENCLAW Cho Chang Padma Patil Stewart Ackerely Terry Boot Lisa Turpin  
  
HUFFLEPUFF Susan Bones Eleanor Branstone Owen Cauldwell Justin Finch-Fletchley Hannah Abboutt  
  
GRYFFINDOR Harry Potter Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger Virginia Weasley "Hey the might be fun, I guess." She thought. Neville Longbottom  
  
SLYTHERIN Blaise Zambini Pansy Parkinson Gregory Goyle Vincett Crabb Draco Malfoy  
  
"Well there all the fun goes." She thought, "I just hope we aren't rooming together." DORM PARTENERS Cho Chang and Gregory Goyle Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambini Harry Potter and Padma Patil When they announced Harry and Padma they looked at each other and started to blush profusely. "I guess we'll be rooming together." Harry said. "Y-y- yeah." Padma stuttered Hermione looked enraged but kept her feelings in check for now. But boy was he gonna get the cold-shoulder later. Hermione Granger and Vincett Crabb Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley You shall be moved into your rooms tomorrow all of your things will have arrived by then. She wasn't hungry anymore. "I can't belive it!" she screamed. "I'm dorming with DRACO MALFOY?!" people turned to stare but saw nothing she had already raced out of the Great Hall.  
Draco was eating a scone when he stopped to see what everyone was looking at. He pushed through the crowd and all he read was Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. I can't belive it." He whispered. "I Malfoy part of the greatest and most powerful pureblood family in the wizarding world is reduced to rooming with a commoner?!" He screamed. "I will not have this!" and he stormed off to the dungeons to find Snape and try to get him to change it."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but the rules are the rules. Dumbledore said he'll make no exceptions." "But..." "No buts Mr. Malfoy now out of my office NOW!" And he slammed the door in Draco's face. Meanwhile... "Isn't there anything you can door Professor Mcgonnagal? (AN: sp?) Ginny pleaded. "I'm sorry Ms. Weasley but Dumbledore made the rules very clear, no exceptions. Now you should be work more on turning your snake into a piece of yarn rather than asking me these silly questions." Mcgonnagal made it sound final. Ginny returned to her seat and continued." They both tried hard but nothing could waver there teachers loyalty to Dumbledore so they just decided to go to Dumbledore. Surly he will listen, even if he was the one who set the rules he was a lot nicer than the heads of their houses.  
They both heard the password by Filch who when up there to ask Dumbledore for an extra mop. (Lemon Drops) and scurried up the stairs.  
Both arrived at the same time "PROFFESOR DUMBLEDOR!!!" they shouted and then went into a stream of words that made absolutely know sense. They went on for so long like babbling idiots that Dumbledore had to scream SILENCE! for them to shut up. "Now I'm pretty sure I understand why you're here and I will not make any exceptions." "but why?!" they said in unison. "This is to prove inter house relationships not to make you miserable. I'm sure you'll become the best friends after this year." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like Diamonds in the sunlight. "Maybe even more than friends." They stuck their tongues out at each other and stormed out of his office. And went their separate ways thinking of the horrors that awaited them that morrow.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3! I know ,I know another short chapter sorry! But I promise the next one will be longer and much more interesting ;) Please review!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you again for coming 2 read the next chapter! 


	4. To Think I’ll Be Here For A Whole Term

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Why does Dumbledore have that glint into his eye? And what happens when Hermione and Harry's relationship get messed up? Who'll Hermione turn to? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter4: Bring it on! Weasel and Dragon showdown  
  
That morning all that were chosen found that all of their things were not there they were all awoken by an owl delivering a message that said.  
  
Dear chosen students,  
All of your things have been brought to your new house. It is on the 4th floor corridor, left-hand side. You'll be expected there by 8:00 sharp. You'll all have to agree on a name for your house as well as a symbol.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Ginny turned to her clock and realized that it was 7:30. "I'm gonna be late!" she screeched. Then quickly got dressed without a shower and raced out the door.  
  
Draco threw coin he had on his bedside table at who had awoken him from his deep sleep on his comfortable silk sheets. That owl nipped his ear hard and then dropped the letter on his desk. He read the letter and looked at his watch, cursed because of how late he was, got dressed and walked briskly out of the Slytherin dudgeon.  
  
When she arrived she saw everybody who was on that list yesterday was in that corridor all huddled in their little house groups. The only people who were standing on their own were Ginny and Draco. They glanced (or rather glared at each other and stayed in silence once more.) Finally in what seemed like forever Dumbledore made his entrance. "Welcome students. As you know this is to improve inter house relationships. We have selected the children who argue mostly with other house members, we hope this brings you closer together so instead of fighting with one another you can get along and share your interests. Professor Flitwick will be your head of house everything will be set up at 9:00. We will give you this time to think of a house name and symbol. There are ten dorms in your house. Each will consist of two bedrooms and one bathroom. This will see how well you share with other house members. That is all, please start deciding your house name and symbol at once. I you fail to present one at 9:00 they will be severe consciences" Then Dumbledore walked briskly out the door.  
All the students were in an uproar. It was bad enough being in the same room but actually having to talk to other people was even worse. But they heard what Dumbledore said so they got started. Finally at 8:59 they had decided on a house name and symbol. Rayearth was their house name. (AN: I got this name from Magic Knights Rayearth so it's not mine!) They're symbol was a Black Panther. When Dumbledore arrived he announced that he was proud that they finished in such a short amount of to time, gave his regards and left Professor Flitwick to lead them up to their new house. Ginny and Draco were sneering at each other all the way up to their house it was in the top tower. When they arrived Flitwick said the password, (Loveanical Passionicona.) Flitwick then showed them around the common room. "Now the girls dormitories are on the left and the boys dormitories are on the right all of your things have been brought up for you good luck." And he exited.  
What did he mean by "good luck" Ginny wondered but then pushed the thought to the back of her mind and went up stairs for all new hell was going to take over tomorrow. Ginny woke up to the sound of an owl screeching in my ear. I gave it two nuts and it left. She looked at what it brought. It read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
If Malfoy does anything to you I promise I will beat him into a bloody pulp! Hope you are alright and please be careful.  
RON  
  
Ginny crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. She knew her mom made him write that letter. She looked at her clock, it read 8:37. Luckily, today was a Saturday and she didn't have any weekend homework. She got up and went downstairs to what she thought was the common room.  
She thought everything that happened was just one crazy dream. She  
didn't open her eyes she was too tired. She sat down in an armchair  
but for some reason it didn't feel like an arm chair. She turned  
around to find herself sitting in Draco's lap. "AHHH!" She screamed.  
"GET OUT THIS IS THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Draco obviously noting  
her complete and utter stupidity at the moment picked her up and lay  
her on the couch. Then as if speaking to a two year old he said. "We  
are rooming together because Dumbledore made us. More like Dumb bell I  
think. We are stuck together until the end of the term." Ginny looked  
at him wide eyed and fainted. This was going to be a long term.  
  
That's the end of the fourth chapter! Please tell me what you think of  
it! PLEASE R&R! 


	5. Hell Will Freeze Over If I Survive This

That's the end of the fourth chapter! Please tell me what you think of  
  
it! PLEASE R&R!  
  
Thank you again for coming 2 read the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Why does Dumbledore have that glint into his eye?  
  
Chapter 5: Hell Will Freeze Over If I Survive This  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I put a cold compress on the Weasley girl's head. I felt stupid about it and mentally hit myself later. But as long as she was knocked out I had a lot of things to think about. What was her name again? Valence? Vivian? Virginia? Ah yes that was it Virginia. I looked back down at her she looked very different than she did last year when she was president of Wonder Boy's fan club. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. The carpet was a crimson red and the walls were a cream white. There was a fire place encrusted with different gold designs. It was breath-taking if you were not in a situation such as I. She looked like she had started to wake up and I quickly got up and regained composure. She did look really beautiful right then though. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?! She is a Weasly! I poor, old, raggedy, muggle- loving Weasel. Man I think that train ride messed with my mind I better take some medicine...  
  
GINNY'S POV I woke up slightly but kept my eyes closed I saw Draco put a cold compress on my forehead and I didn't want to move away. Wait am I delusional?! This is DRACO EVIL DEATH-EATER MAFOY we're talking about here! I need to rest I think I am going insane.  
Later that day we got another letter I was still asleep but I found it on the coffee table later that day. The letter read as follows:  
  
Dear Chosen Students,  
You will all take all of your classes now together even if you are on a different grade level. If you are on a different level you will have all you classes without anyone else there and taught by one teacher. You will also have two special classes no one else is taking. Hope you are having fun.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Ginny read the letter and said "Oh well, at least we are not going to take Sex Ed. Or Health or anything." (An: HINT, HINT!)  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
I was dreading today more than any other day I have ever dreaded. Alone in a room with Malfoy everyday for the rest of the term. How romantic...IF IT WASN'T HIM! I swear, Hell will freeze over if I survive today. I heard a pompous voice come from the other room, "Hurry up Weasel! We are going to be late!" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Dear Lord, help me now.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
We both walked to class not speaking a word to each other. But, occasionally scowling in each other's direction. We stopped in front of the Slytherin dungeon where the directions said the classes were to be held. "Hello I hope you don't think you will be enjoying these classes because you won't." It was Professor Snape's wife, Mrs. Snape! (AN: I am not good with names can u blame me?) "You will call me Mrs. Snape or ma'am from now on understand? Our classes will continue in regular order until the special classes which will be at the end of the day. Every other day you will have health and every other day you will have Sexual Education. You are the only two people taking these classes, the other students are taking other classes. No questions? Good. Now we shall start with Transfiguration." Virginia and I sat dumbstruck. THOSE were our two special classes?! Lovely just lovely. Today went by as slow was ever until we finally reached our last class which today was Sex Ed. Joy.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
I watched as the teacher got out a very large text book and started to read, "Now, when to people love each other very much." "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH,BLAH." Draco interrupted. "I think we have heard that to many times already lady." She gave him an evil grin. "Alright then Mr. Malfoy. Since you know so much you will right a two parchment essay on the greatness of love on my desk tomorrow and Ms. Weasley you are obligated to help him. Class will end early today. Good Luck." We left class rather angry knowing we would actually have to communicate with each other. I wondered if Draco even knew what love was! He better not expect me to write the whole thing for him. This was going to be the worst thing I have ever done.  
  
That was really hard to write! Please R&R! 


	6. Is This What Love Feels Like?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasly is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Why does Dumbledore have that glint into his eye?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
LOVE?! How am I supposed to write a one page essay about love?! Crap! Well at least Weasel has to help me. Maybe I can bribe her to do it for me. God knows she needs the money.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
THAT LITTLE GIT! I can't believe this! I have to write a love essay with Draco Malfoy! Damn! Well might as well get it over with. I walked to our common room taking all the time humanly possible to get there. When I finally reached the door I said the password (flobber worms) and the door flew open. "WEASLE!" he exclaimed. "I will give you 20 galleons if you write this paper for me!" I thought about it and realized watching Malfoy suffer was worth more than money could by. "No, no Malfoy." I said like a mother talking to a five-year-old. "You have to do this all by yourself." "Virginia, did you forget? You have to help me with this remember?" he smirked. "She said I was obligated." I said quickly "SAME THING!" he shouted. I realized he was right. "I knew that." I said embarrassed. I sat down next to him and realized all of the crumpled up pieces of paper that were scattered all over the floor. I looked over to see what he had been working on and it said: Love is when two people love each other. I started cracking up. "And what may I ask is so funny?" he sneered. You-wouldn't- know-love-if-it-danced-naked-in-front-of-you! I gasped out before rolling in fits of laughter on the floor. "Hey, I bet I have had more girlfriends than you boyfriends." He had struck a nerve. He knew I had never had a boyfriend before. I stopped laughing immediately. "But have you loved any of them before?" He looked down in embarrassment. "No." he said quietly. "Well let me give you a lesson about love. It hurts, a lot especially when the only person you love is getting married to some idiot who actually is your former best friend and you know you can never reach him and, and." I couldn't utter another word tears where streaming down my face. Draco got up from where he sat and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I had no idea what I was doing. I just felt like I wanted to protect her. She fit perfectly in my arms. I just wanted to make the tears stop. I have never felt like this before. "Virginia...I-I am so sorry." I wrapped my arms more tightly around her as she cried into my shoulder. (Meanwhile Dumbledore is in his office watching them and laughing maniacally at how much of a wonderful matchmaker he is.) It was like we were the only two people in the whole universe. As I thought to myself I wondered: Is this what love feels like? Always wanting to protect the one you love from anything? Willing to do anything for them even if it putting your life on the line? I tried to put the thoughts of love out of my heart and mind but all I could think was: I am falling in love with Virginia Weasly.  
Virginia had fainted in my arms probably because of stress and exhaustion, she had been though a lot these past couple of weeks. I picked her up, she was extremely light. Up to the girl's dorm and tucked her into bed. I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead when my brain had an interference with my decision. ARE YOU INSAINE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY?! SHE IS A WEASLEY YOU ARE A MALFOY, SHE IS A MUGGLE-LOVER YOU ARE A MUGGLE-HATER, YOU ARE RICH SHE IS POOR! YOU CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER, EVER! Why? I thought. Why does social status have to keep two people who love each other apart? Who are you kidding Draco? She probably doesn't even like you as a friend. I went back downstairs thinking I knew pretty much what I was going to write for my essay. I woke up by my alarm with the scent of Draco's cologne on my clothes. I cant believe it, I fainted again?! DAMN YOU HARRY! Harry did this to me. But I felt so safe in Draco's arms. I think, I might be falling in love with him. But my brain had an interference with my decision. ARE YOU INSAINE VIRGINIA WEASLY?! YOU ARE A WEASLEY HE ARE A MALFOY, YOU ARE A MUGGLE-LOVER HE IS A MUGGLE-HATER, HE IS RICH YOU ARE POOR! YOU CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER, EVER! I pushed the thought out of my mind, got up and got dressed. Today was health class after all and I didn't want to miss breakfast.  
Class went on as usual, Transfiguration, Arithmicary, Charms, Muggle Studies, Lunch, Divination, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Health or Sex Ed depending on what day it was. I was really nervous today was health though Draco still had to turn in his paper in and I wasn't able to help him since I fell asleep or at least I think I did. We sat in silence for a minute then Drusilla (Mrs. Snape) spoke, "Well, Mr. Malfoy do you have something for me or will you be spending the rest of your school year in detention?" Draco held the paper high up in the air and said proudly, "Yes I do have something for you and no I will not be spending the rest of the school year in detention." "We'll just see about that" she sneered. She snatched the paper out of his hand and started to read it. Her expression completely changed. "25 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for the best paper I have ever read." The water which I was drinking at the time I spit out of my mouth in shock. "Is there a problem Ms. Weasly? You did help him with this paper I can tell. Shouldn't you be happy?" I forced a smile and she returned to her desk to start Health class. "Ok now the most important part of life is what Mr. Malfoy?" "Uh, breathing?" he said not sure if that was the right answer or not. "Precisely now what do you do when someone stops breathing Ms. Weasley?" "Give them mouth to mouth?" I said. "Exactly." She took a dummy doll out of the closet and showed us how to do it. "OK you two your homework is to do mouth to mouth and present it in class tomorrow." "YOU MEAN ON EACHOTHER?!" Draco and I shouted. "Yes now go class dismissed." We both walked out in utter shock.  
When I finally came back to reality Draco was staring at his paper proudly. I snatched it out of his hand and when he made no move to retrieve it I started reading:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
Essay September 3rd 2004  
Sex Ed. Year 7  
Mrs. Snape  
  
LOVE  
  
I have never experienced love before. Heck, I didn't even know a Malfoy could love. But someone showed me what love was. Love is when you are willing to do anything for the person you love, even die. Willing to do anything to make that person happy. You feel everything they feel. If they're happy, you're happy, If they're sad, you're sad. It is like you are connected by an invisible string of compatibility and whenever they feel something that string is pulled and you can feel it too. I used to think love was just game. Something you say just to shut your girlfriend or boyfriend up. I used to think it was just a word with no meaning. But there is more to the word love than what meets the eye. I think now I won't say the words, "I Love You" so easily anymore.  
  
I stared gaping at him in awe. "Draco that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read." Draco smiled, not an evil smirk but a real piece of apple like smile. I wish he would do it more often, he looked really cute. "Thanks but you helped me." It was like a whole new feeling between us. I felt whole like for the first time in my life I was truly happy to be with him and truly happy with myself. When we finally reached the door he grabbed my hand in and squeezed it in a way or reassurance but he didn't let go and said, "So, are you ready?" I gulped and nodded as we walked through the door. 


	7. Pests and Vacations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are all from the master JK Rowling all I own is the plot. (Character is OOC)  
  
Summary-Ginny Weasley is sad and alone because of Harry. Who will be there to wipe the tears away? Why does Dumbledore have that glint into his eye?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mary for this idea.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
As Ginny and Draco walked into the room the found the displeasure of company. "DRACIIIIIIIIIIE POOOOOOOOO! I haven't in ages come give pansy wansy a kissie poo!" She jumps into Draco's arms and kisses him hard on the lips. He tries to back away and say leave me alone but Pansy is killing his lungs. Finally he is able to pry Pansy's Ugly long fingernails from his arm ands throws on the couch. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" But Ginny didn't see this happen. Right when they had started kissing she ran up into and locked the door crying her eyes out.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
How could he do that?! She isn't even supposed to be in this dorm! How can she kiss the one person I love? Wait, when did I realize I love him?! Do I love him! DAMN YOU HOROMONES! While my brain and my heart were playing ping- pong I heard Draco's sweet voice yelling from downstairs. Then I heard a bang and the slam of a door. I couldn't here Pansy's annoying squeaky voice anymore. I didn't know even how she got into the dorm and I didn't care. I have to keep in mind Draco is a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. He hates Weasly's and he hates me, of course he would like Pansy. Why do I even get these crazy ideas?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I sat down with my head in my hands. Why couldn't I have been more alert? Why couldn't I have pushed Pansy away quicker than being in the shock of it all? Why must I have all of these unanswerable questions?! I couldn't think I just went up to my room but as soon as I did another stupid owl flew in and disrupted all of the questions running through my mind. It was some stupid message from Dumbledore again and it read as follows  
  
Dear Chosen Students,  
I am glad you are holding up so well, Since it is Christmas soon you will have tommrow's classes and then the next day since you have been doing so well get to take a Cruise to the Bahamas! Pack your things and get ready for an adventure! This by the way counts as a grade.  
  
Dumbledore Head Master  
  
Damn, what will this crackpot old fool think up next? And with that Draco went to sleep  
  
HEY I AM SOOOOO SRY FOR THE VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS SLUMP SO PLEASE R&R!! 


	8. Head Fights

Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been so busy I am moving to another state and I have never lived out of state so there is so much stress of going back and forth back and forth blah, blah, blah. But I am back and I am pumped! So here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Head Fights  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
The next morning I woke up really early around 4:30. I figured that was the earliest I could possibly "wake up" because I couldn't sleep anyway the picture of Draco and Pansy kissing was planted firmly in my mind and it surely wasn't giving up.  
  
How could he kiss her? Well he isn't your boyfriend or anything it is not like you have a claim over him. Said the voice in her head. I don't like him like that! Yes you do....Do not! Do to... While my head and I were having an all out battle I finally yelled one last DO NOT! And Draco walked in.  
  
"Virginia, we are going to be leaving in an hour Dumbledore said to get your things." He didn't even have the nerve to look her in the eye.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I couldn't bear to look at Virginia that morning. I knew she didn't see me push Pansy off of my last night, but does this mean that I like Virginia? Duh.... Said a little arrogant voice in his head. (AN: teenage hormones can make crazy things happen) You liked her ever since you wrote that essay you just have to much stupid pride to admit it why must I live in such a fool's head such as yours? "SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
  
"Malfoy I am ready let's just get going okay? I have had enough crap to deal with today and I don't need to add your name to the list!" Virginia steamed as she stepped out of the common room.  
  
She hated me, she hated me and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
I stormed out of the common room and walked as fast as I could without looking like I was making a scene. Everyone but the chosen students were in Hogsmade today so it was pretty quite.  
  
When I reached the Great Hall everyone was already there. Hermione and Harry were holding hands and kissing. I almost barfed. Why did they have to do this in front of everyone?!  
  
I set my bags down on one of the benches on the Gryffindor table and put my head in my hands. Two entire weeks with Dra-Malfoy. I would have to get used to calling him Malfoy again because that was all he was, a stupid pureblood death-eater Malfoy.  
  
That was all he was and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I arrived slightly late but I made it just in time to hear Dumbledore start to blabber about the day's events. "Today we will be traveling by a muggle transportation device called an airplane and we will arrive around 5:00 in the evening. All of your luggage will be taken from you and given back to you when you arrive. You are expected to sit with your partners, that is all.  
  
I saw Ginny scowl at me and I didn't know what to do I didn't even know what expression I was giving her but I knew the feeling my heart felt. I was in pain. I don't know anything right now but I know what my heart is feeling.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
I scowled at Malfoy and I looked into his eyes and he gave me a look of true sadness and pain. All of a sudden I felt empathetic. Maybe it was all a big mistake, maybe he didn't mean to kiss Pansy. I don't know anything right now but I know heart is feeling.  
  
DRACO'S AND GINNY'S POV  
  
My head was right. I did love them.  
  
Hey Everyone! Finally I got another chapter up! Don't worry this isn't the end of the story! SOO sorry I haven't update in like ever well I hope you like this chapter and don't worry there will be more soon! Oh and thanks to my latest reviews of chapter 7...  
  
Siryn malfoy: sorry it has been taking so long I have been so busy!  
  
White Tiger Claws: Here is the chapter I promised!  
  
Lucugirl7: sorry about the wait!  
  
SlytherinsQueen: sorry about the rush I will try and make it slow down a bit!  
  
Crimson3: sorry for the wait!  
  
Akuweaslegirl: sry for the wait! 


	9. My Favorite Regret

Hey Everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got a great idea and I need to write to

here is the next chapter, it might not be the most original but I finally got inspired by a song!

Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing but if I did would I be writing a fan fiction?

NO ONE'S POV

Dumbledore called a meeting at "Stage of Truth" It was a large place with logs as bleachers and

a stage Ginny and Draco didn't know what the stage was for but of course that was not what

they were thinking about at the moment.

Dumbledore sent spectacular crimson fireworks into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone I have called a meeting this evening to say that tomorrow night there will be

a "Talent Night" for just the male students since last year we had a Talent Night for only the

female student and since we are here what a better place to do it." (Ginny remembered this; she

didn't think she was good enough to enter.) "So Gentlemen work on you talents it will start and

7:00 and end at 10:00 there will be no auditions for this is pure fun and everyone is in!" The rest

of this evening belongs to you have fun everyone and remember lights out at 11:30 tonight.

DRACO'S POV

Virginia, why must you consume my every thought? Why are you just out of my

reach? Why must social status keep me back from the one thing I want most in the world? I

pondered these many thoughts for the while. I finally gave up my denial; I was in love with

Virginia Weasley and I knew it.

I knew what to do; I got up and raced to the place where the boys were staying

(Here, just so there was a little relief all the boys stayed in a cabin so to speak and all the girls stayed in another.) For you Ginny I hope this works!

GINNY'S POV

Draco, why must you consume my every thought? Why are you just out of my

reach? Why must social status keep me back from the one thing I want most in the world? But

Draco would never love me. A Weasley is all I am and I Weasley is all I ever be.

THE NEXT NIGHT

NO ONE'S POV

Everyone was gathered at seven that evening. All the girls were very excited

except for Ginny all alone in the middle front row. Ginny looked up at the blank stage holding the

tears that were threatening to fall at the very moment. Draco held her life in her hands. But

Draco didn't love her he couldn't Malfoy's can't love and even if they could they couldn't love a

Weasley.

Dumbledore once again made the red fireworks appear. "Alright! It seems to be a

great turn out this evening as it seems that every male this evening decided to join." With that

every girl except for Ginny squealed in excitement. "We will start with Gregory Goyle, Vincent

Crabbe and Blaise Zambini who have a um....zap? Oh no, pardon me it is called a... rap."

They soon finished and followed them was Ron and Harry who sang L-O-V-E and

dedicated it to Hermione and Lavender who were both in tears at the end even though they sang

like drowning cats. They both ran up and kissed them on the lips. Dunbledore smiled and sent

them off the stage. "What a wonderful display! Alright next will be the Ravenclaw boys followed

by the Hufflepuff gang followed by last but not least Draco Malfoy!

GINNY'S POV

Ginny just realized that Draco was in the talent show! She started to get nervous for no reason

why that she knew yet...

NO ONE'S POV

The Ravenclaw Boys sang a song about fruits and the Hufflepuff gang sang a song about their

love for Pansy which made her screech in horror and run out of the area. God knows where she

is now...Bless her heart... (An: NOT!) "Alright Mr. Malfoy is up next with a song that I

um...have never heard before all the same here is Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco heard the applause, which made him more nervous by the second. This was

his one chance to do it. He took a deep breath.

No one knew this but Draco was a fantastic singer, he just didn't do it very often because his father never wanted him to sing.

DRACO'S POV

Well here it goes...

(AN: Should I stop there? No way!! I am not that evil! LOL)

I got out there and put my hands on the microphone and looked out into the

audience seeing Virginia sitting in the front twirling a finger around on of her gorgeous locks of

hair. "This is for you." He thought. "I am for the first time expressing love in the best way I can."

And I started to sing...

**_Will you be my favorite regret,_**

**_Could I be your sweetest mistake?_**

**_Trade one step back for two ahead_**

**_Just a little time that's all_**

**_Don't be afraid to fall_**

**_This catch I won't forget,_**

**_My favorite regret._**

**_Won't you let me chip away the stone_**

**_Are you really better off alone?_**

**_Won't you let your guard down one more time_**

**_Just like I've done mine_**

**_We'll look until we find something neither will forget_**

**_My favorite regret_**

**_My favorite regret_**

**_Will you be my favorite regret?_**

**_Cut the strings attached but save the thread_**

**_And I know your feelings are probably right_**

**_But just this once tonight_**

**_As you lay in your bed_**

**_Place a little on this bet_**

**_My favorite regret_**

As the song ended and I looked straight into Virginia's eyes I saw a glimmer like

never before and I knew everything was going to be okay. I let her know. I opened my mouth

and said clearly out to her and to the rest of the world ... "Virginia, I love you...."

OOH CLIFFY! Well it is one of my longest chapters even know that is not

every long anyways I do not own the song Favorite Regret that is owned by Gigolo Aunts.

Anyways please review!

And don't worry this isn't the end of this fan fiction!


	10. Projectoro

Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been taking me so long to update a lot of stuff has been happening

to me so here we go the next chapter! Also there will be a little bit on Pansy POV

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

NO ONE'S POV

As Draco said those last yet powerful words the entire place grew silent. Not

even the sound of the crickets could be heard for they must have even been shocked.

Ginny felt as if she couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest

and a cold sweat was starting to form on her forehead and all she could think was "Draco loves

me, Draco loves me, Draco loves ME." She didn't even care what her brother or her non-

existent friends thought. But she felt as if she needed to run. Run away as fast as she could.

Whenever Ginny was stressed or needed sometime alone she would run because she felt as if

she could escape everything that was going on, literally.

And that is exactly what she did.

She quickly got up tripping slightly as she did so but she didn't care. She

knew running from her problems wouldn't solve anything but it would get her away. Did Draco

ever say I love you to any other girls before and if so did he mean it? Did he mean it this time?

And even though this was completely irrelevant she was thinking about Pansy, how hurt would

she feel? Questions like a waterfall poured into her mind but as this was happening other things

were happening as well...

PANSY'S POV

I watched as Draco ran after the one who he loved. I remember him saying those

words once to me. How sweet it sounded when he rapped his arms around me. Were those

arms not really there? But Draco was always very controlling, always telling me what to do. We

never officially broke up but in my heart I new it was over. I knew everything was over.

GINNY'S POV

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. On my last step I tripped and fell into something

(AN: NOT what you think! ) I couldn't bare to look up thinking it was Draco when he spoke.

"A little tired are you? Well up you go. Draco doesn't know this shortcut around the woods.

Come on before he finds you. I looked up to see Blaise Zambini staring back at me. (AN: Blaise

is a boy in this fan fiction!) They went into this small wooden hut that seemed to be built there for

a storm shelter. Blaise and I ran inside when we heard running steps behind us. I cut my ankle

on a twig and Blaise covered my mouth with his hand so I wouldn't yell anything. I started to

feel this new emotion...My face was getting hot and I could feel myself blush. It reminded me of

the first time I was in Draco's arms. Wait Ginny you fool you love Draco don't you? "But if you

loved him then why did you run away?" That was a question that lingered in her mind like a fly to

honey, it just stuck there. I looked at Blaise and he looked at me and we leaned in...

PANSY'S POV

I decided to follow them because there was nothing but yells of confusion going

on at the stadium. Dumbledore just announced that just for the fun of it later that evening the girls

could give a surprise unpracticed talent show just so the boys would feel better. I looked and

saw a little shelter looking thing and my curiosity got the better of me and I looked through the

dusty window.

My heart stopped beating.

T-the W-w-easel was KISSING BLAISE!? How could she?! She has already

has Draco wrapped around her pinky finer and now Blaise too?! How could they do that to

him! Oh boy Draco wait until 10:00 pm tonight, I will show you what kind of girl Virginia

Weasley is! I ran a little ways when I bumped into Draco. I saw him and immeadietly started

shouting, "Draco! Ginny is not the girl you think she is! She...." But before I got to finish what I

was saying he pushed me out of the way. Then he spoke in a deadly tone, "Parkinson, I never

loved you, never have never will so you can just leave me alone and stop trying to break up our

relationship!" I started to get angry. "Draco you wouldn't know what "relationship" or "love"

meant if it slapped you in the face!" And with that, I ran off. I decided, I shouldn't even like a

boy like him. Just wait until tonight Draco Malfoy I will make sure your heart shatters into a

thousand peices like you did mine...

GINNY'S POV

I was leaning in as Blaise was when I realized what I was doing. This isn't right I loved Draco and I knew it if I was with Blaise I knew I would never be happy. I pushed him

away. "No Blaise, I love Draco please understand that." Surprisingly he nodded and gave a sad

smile. "I always had a little thing for you but I just can't stab my friend in the back. Come on

let's go back to the stadium, I think Dumbledore still has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

DRACO'S POV

Ginny couldn't of gone this far, she probably went back already. I turned around with slumped

shoulders and trudged back to the stadium. I looked to see Ginny sitting with...BLAISE?! What

were they doing sitting together?! He just touched her shoulder?! Then he thought, does Ginny

loves Blaise? What is Pansy thinking? Didn't she love Blaise? Does she love me? Do I now

have feelings for Pansy? What the hell is going on?! I felt betrayed....

NO ONE'S POV

Draco was about to go over and give them both a piece of his mind when Dumbledore came and stopped him. "Wait Mr. Malfoy, there is one more thing that was

left unsaid, and it NEEDS

to be said. Please keep your impatience in check. But pay attention to what happens next."

Draco knew not to go against Dumbledore because he always had everyone's best interests in

mind. He sat down and Dumbledore whispered in his ear. "I put a temporary memory charm on

everyone until the night is over. They all went and fell asleep in there temporary dormitories. This

night is for you four."

Draco had no idea what he meant but kept his seat all the same.

"Alright Everyone! We have one last karaoke style act tonight! Everyone decided that it would

be spirited if the girls had a little fun to so here is Ms. Parkinson with a song of her own!."

PANSY'S POV

If I am going to reach Draco I have to make sure he is listening. But I didn't sing

a song I got my wand out and yelled "Projectoro!" and a huge projector screen onto the stage.

This spell let me play back and display any moment in time of my choosing. She replayed the

scene in the hut.

Draco turned to Ginny, and Ginny turned to Draco.....

Oooh! Cliffy!!!!! Please R&R hopefully the next chapter will come up soon!


	11. Purest Love And Epilouge

Hey Everyone! SO sorry it took me so long to update this! I have been having writer's block deep apologies here you go! The last chapter of Who'd Ever Believe it!

Draco turned to Ginny and Ginny turned to Draco….Ginny ran to Draco and rapped her arms around him tightly as if she was afraid he might turn into dust on the spot. "Draco! Draco! Please believe me! It is all a lie!" "Virginia, it is still playing…" Then the screen replayed the scene in which Ginny once again professed her love to Draco and how she would never betray him.

Dumbledore clapped his hands three times which made them all turn to him. "Very good Ms. Parkinson, you played your part well." Ginny looked completely confused. "You see Virginia your love with Draco is an ancient love passed down from generation to generation of Slytherin, Gryffindor romance. Each year people decide to test that love to see if it is pure. Not many have survived but you two have the purest love of all the love of pure chastity, one that never wavers, that never leaves. And therefore we grant you one wish for the both of you. What is your wish?"

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes knowing exactly what the other wanted without having one word escape their lips. Draco rapped his arms tights around Ginny and Ginny leaned her head against his chest.

And they said at the same time, "Please, let us be together forever."

"So mote it be purest lovers." Dumbledore said and smiled. "So mote it be…"

Epilouge

Virginia and Draco are back at Hogwarts. Draco came back to Hogwarts in order to see Virginia graduate. Virginia is valedictorian. "And now." Dunbledore said. "We shall here a speech read by our own valedictorian Virginia Weasley. Virginia got up from her seat and spoke these words: "It has been so great just to attend Howgarts. So much stuff has happened like I would never dream. I have made friends had love and lived a life I had never even dreamed I would ever live and I am so great full. So as your valedictorian I stand before you now with but one request…" The audience leaned in. "Draco….will you marry me?" Draco got up from his seat and shouted, "Yes Virginia! I will marry you!" And there had never a louder applause heard since.

even later

Blaise and his wife Natasha and Virginia and Draco live next door to each other. Draco and Virginia have a daughter and Blaise and Natasha have a son. Right now they are six years old, Ginger and Daniel. Their parents maybe friends but them….. "YOU ARE A MEANIE POO, POO HEAD DANNY!" "YEA WELL YOU'RE A GIRL ANS YOU HAVE CUTIES! EWWW!" "WELL MY MOMMY SAID I'M GOING TO BE A GRYFFINDOR AND THAT IS BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID HOUSE!" "WELL MY DADDY SAID IM GOING TO BE A SLYTHERIN AND SLYTHERIN CAN SO KICK YOUR BUTT ANYDAY!" "YOU'RE ON!" And thus ends one story and begins the rest and forever more….

The End

Well that's the end! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
